MU2K14:The Astonishing YellowJacket
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Introducing the new Yellowjacket young ESU student Dylan Crisswell see how this young man took over the mantle.
1. Chapter 1

THE ASTONISHING YELLOWJACKET #1

By:TheCloudyWriter

Small Brooklyn Apartment

Dylan Criswell is sitting on his couch in front of his tv. He has a remote control in one hand and a beer in the other. On the table in front of him is hand gun. Which he glances at every few minutes.

Dylan (Narration): I go to the school of my dreams-Im sorry Dylan I cant take this pressure...I have to go

Misty runs out of the apartment and Dylan follows.

Dylan: Misty wait!

Misty stops, looks at Dylan, and then quickly looks away.

Misy: Uhm...Dylan

Dylan: Yeah

Misty: Your naked

Dylan then notices several people peaking out from their apartments.

An old lady: Oh my

Dylan catches up to Misty, and grabs her hand.

Misty: Dylan look I-

Dylan: Misty calm down I wasn't trying to kill myself!

Misty: You weren't?

Dylan: Yeah I wasn't!

Misty: What about shrinking ? Is that some kind of drug?

Dylan: No its not...God Misty you know I don't do drugs (Anymore)...Have a little faith in your boyfriend will ya

Misty: Ugh...I guess I did freak out and just skipped to conclusions pretty quickly...

Dylan: Hell yeah you did..

Misty: Wait so what were you doing?

Dylan: Honestly I don

Misty: Ok...As long as its nothing illegal or life threatening I'm fine.

Dylan: It's none of those

Misty: Good...I got to go to class now so see ya...

Misty kisss quite!

James: Tell me later

Teacher: Today we have a speaker, and he is very prolific figure in the scientific community

Dylan (To himself): Mr. Fantastic again?

Teacher: Please come in

The door opens and in comes Hank Pym.

Hank: Hello, my name is Dr. Henry Pym, but you guys may know me as Ant-Man, Giant Man, Goliath, the Wasp, or Yellow Jacket. Just pick your favorite.

To Be Continued in Issue 2


	2. Chapter 2

THE ASTONISHING YELLOWJACKET #2

By:TheCloudyWriter

Streets of New York City - 1 Hour Ago

It's early in the morning and Dylan Criswell is walking through the streets of New York, heading to the university. But before he makes a pit stop at a gas station to buy a snack. As Dylan looks through some chips his thoughts can't help but trail off. Just the other night a he shrunk to the size of an ant. Once he grew back to his original size, his girl friend found him naked and thought that he was on drugs. So now he has to come up with some lie to tell her because god knows she wont belive the truth.

*Note: To know how that turns out read the first issue.

Two guys in mask enter the gas station. Guy #1 has a Spider-man mask, a leather jacket, and is around the size of Dylan. Guy #2 on the other hand is different. He has a under-shirt on, and is wearing a Hulk mask; with a body to match.

Cashier, nervously: Oh...Uhm...Hello? How can I-

Guy #1, whipping out a gun: Dude just save your breath...

Cashier: Oh god!

Guy #1, pointing his gun at the cashier: Just give me the money!

Cashier: Really? People still do this? I mean Captain America can bust through the door right nowright nows happened againm telling you! He was right here than just-Poof! I got all small and stuff

Guy #1: Disappeared?

Guy #2: No shrinked!

Guy #1: Yeah yeah whatevers charging as a way to dodge the bullets.

Guy#1: What the hell are you?

Dylan: Your guess is as good as minds...

Dylan ends up right in front of the criminal, and throws a solid punch. The thug falls to the ground, but is still conscious.

Guy #1: Ughwas that a little over kill?

Dylan looks over at the Cashier, then looks down at the thug. It takes him a minute but he instantly realizes that het worry Is no problem! Hell take whatever you want! You just saved me, and my job!

Dylan grabs his clothes, and runs off to the rest.

Cashier, looking at his gun wound: Huh...I should probably call the hospital-I

Empire State University, Class Room - Present

Dylan Criswell jumped out of his seat at the sight of his class lecturer. Hank Pym, the famous size changer and probably the only one who can give him an answers on wants happening to his body. Everyones lock onto Dylan, who is unable to come up with a word to say.

Professor: Mr. Criswell IYeahHonestly I dons attention. He'd never seen around the campus but based on what she is wearing he assumes that she is come kind of officer...or a S.H.E.I.L.D agent. The woman walks up to Pym, and whispers in his ear. He gives her a 'look' and then nods his head. He whispers into her ear and the she exits the class room. Hank then sighs and sends his attention back to the students.

Hank: It seems that theirs some trouble in central park, so we're going to have to cut this lecture short (To Professor) I am so terribly sorry about it

Professor: No no It's ok I completely understand

Hank: Thank you

Hank Pym exits the class room.

Jack (To Dylan): What do you think is going on? My bets on the Mole Man...

Dylan looks over at Jack and then realizes that he's about to miss his chance. So he grabs his back pack and runs for the door.

Professor: Criswell! Where do you think your going?!

Dylan: Sorry Professor but I got to do this

Before his Professor can reply Dylan run's out of the room. By now Hank is already out of his sight, so Dylan makes his way to the nearest exit.

Once outside Dylan sees Hank Pym now as Ant-Man and the woman in the distance entering some kind of hover craft. Dylan then begins to run towards them as fast he can.

Dylan: Hey wait!

Ant-Man: Huh?

Woman: Whose that?

Ant-Man: One of the students in the class I was lecturing I believe

Woman: Well forget him we gotta go

Dylan: Wait! I can help!

Ant-Man: What?

Woman: Forget him-We still need to deal with that threat

Dylan run's up to Ant-Man, and begins to catch his breath.

Dylan: I-Can *huff* Help *Huff*

Ant-Man: With what?

Dylan: Whatever threat your facing

Ant-Man: Excuse me?

Suddenly the hover craft is raised up into the sky, and pilots jump off.

Dylan, looking up into sky with astonishment: Oh my god

Ant-Man and the woman turn around and see a gigantic gargoyle-esc creature.

Ant-Man: I assume this what you were talking about? The **that wanted to see me? **

**Woman: Yeah but he wasn't nearly this...big... **

**Gargoyle: I got impatient and decided to come to you myself Mr. Pym **

**Ant-Man: And you are? **

**Gargoyle: Oh I'm sorry let me get into some thing more comfortable **

**The gargoyle's head begins to reconstruct itself. The beastly face is starting to appear more human. Once the reconstructed is complete the final product sends a shiver down Ant-Man's spine. The gargoyle now has the face of an enemy recently thought to be dead. **

**Gargoyle: It's me old friend! Egg-Head! **

**TBC Yellow Jacket Issue 3**


	3. Chapter 3

ASTONISHING YELLOWJACKET #3

By:TheCloudywriter

In front of Hank Pym, Dylan Crisswell, and a S.H.E.I.L.D agent is a colossal creature that had the head of a gargoyle, but now bares the image of Hank's late arch enemy-Egg Head. At first Hank Pym is taken aback, but instantly gains his composer. This wouldn't the first time his enemy has returned, and all the other times it was just a clone or robot. So obviously this is just one of those times.

Hank, growing to the size of Egg Head: So what are you? A robot?

Egg Head: You'd be correct Pym

Hank: Of course I'm right. So who built you? The real Elihas Starr has been dead for years now...

Egg Head: Couldn't I have built this before my demise? A back up plane of sorts?

Hank: And this plan took this long to come to flourish-ion? Look who ever you really are don't think this is going to spook me!

Hank throws a punch but Egg Head dodges it. The villain then grabs Pym by the neck.

Egg Head, squeezing Hank's neck: Oh dear Pym I'm on your level now. A simple punch is nothing to me...

Dylan: Let go of him!

Egg Head, looking down at Dylan: What?

Suddenly Dylan grows to the size of the two rivals, ripping his cloths in the process.

Dylan, realizing that he's naked: Oh god again?

S.H.E.I.L.D Agent, looking away: Ugh...

Egg Head: How amusing...

Dylan: Oh well...

Dylan throws the first punch, landing on the villains jaw. Egg Head stumbles back and lets go of Hank Pym in the process.

Egg Head: Oh nice one...

Egg Head touches his jaw, and feels a small crack where Dylan punched him. He ignores it and charges at the young hero. He manages to rap his arms around Dylan and attempts to literally squeeze him to death.

Egg Head: Pym I see why you wanted to keep the Pym Particles to yourself because there is nothing better than being a giant

Dylan: Shut up will ya

Dylan headbutts the villain. This causes Egg Head to let go of him and fall on the S.H.E.I.L.D agent's hovercraft, crushing it.

S.H.E.I.L.D Agent, running out of the way: Crap!

Hank: You're good kid...Whats your name?

Dylan: Dylan Crisswell...

Hank: Mutant?

Dylan: Honestly I don't know-

Egg Head, slowly getting up: Ugh...

Hank: We'll talk later!

Egg Head's arm becomes rubber-like and it stretches out towards Dylan; ready to strike the young hero. But Hank stops the attack in it's tracks by grabbing Egg Head by the wrist, and flipping him over his shoulder.

If their wasn't anyone watching this fight before, all of New York is paying attention now, and Hank Pym took notice of this fast. He realized that he has to lead this fight to a less crowded area, but this is New York City; meaning that its nearly impossible to find that.

Hank: We need to end this fight before we get civilians hurt!

Dylan, running towards Egg Head: Ok I got this!

Dylan raps his arms around Egg Head's waist, and uses his strength to pick him up. The hero then performs a vertical suplex, blowing an imprint of both their bodies on the street.

Dylan, getting up: Thank you Dad for forcing me to join the high school wrestling team...

Egg Head: Thank you indeed young man...think you indeed...

Dylan: Huh?

Without warning the villain's body shrinks down to the size of a normal human, and crumbles into dust.

Dylan: Wait what just happened?

Hank: Looks like you just one the fight...

Dylan: It was defeated that easily?

Hank: Obviously the person who created this thing was some kind of armature who was trying to get to me...I'll collect the resedo it left behind and see if I can use it track down who made this thing...Cause their could be more coming...

Dylan: Uhm...that sounds good I guess...

The two heroes shrink down to their original sizes and head back to the S.H.E.I.L.D agent. They find her standing next to her now destroyed hovercraft.

Agent: Well I was useless...

Hank: Oh hey sorry about the hovercraft

Agent: It's nothingYeah?

Hank: I don't know who you are but good job

Dylan: Really!? Thanks!

Hank, pointing down: But...

Dylan: Oh god I forgot...I'm naked...

And at that instance Dylan notices the eye's of the bystanders pin pointed on them. He looks around and sees among the crowd is his girlfriend Misty.

Dylan: Mis-

Hank, placing his hand on Dylan's shoulder: Let's go get you something to wear-Wow your skin is steaming! Are you sick-

Before Hank can finish Dylan falls over.

Hank: Whoa kid you okay?

Suddenly Dylan's skin begins heat up and release some kind of energy. Hank didn't know why but his intuition was telling him that-

Hank: This kid is going to blow

Hours Later

Dylan: Uhg-What happened?

Dylan slowly open's his eye's and finds himself laying on the ground of some kind of glass bubble. He get's up and walks around; in hopes to find some kind exit.

Dylan: Where the hell am I?

Past the glass walls is what looks a lab; full of computers, test tubes, and different kinds of devices. Dylan spots what he thinks to be a door, and over it is the Fantastic **emblem. **

**Dylan: Ok now I'm confused **

**After some time Dylan just decides to shout out for some one. **

**Dylan: Hello! Anyone here! Hello! Uhm..Mister Fantastic!? Thing! Invisi- **

**The door slides open and Dylan sees Hank Pym and Mister Fantastic standing on the other side. Hank say's something to Mister Fantastic and enters alone. **

**Dylan: Uhm...Mr. Pym? Hank? Ant Man...Uhm...where am I? **

**Hank, walking up to the glass bubble: What you're in essentially negates your powers **

**Dylan: Negates? What! Why? **

**Hank: Dylan is it? **

**Dylan: Yeah... **

**Hank: Dylan I don't know how to say this but...Due to your powers you are now a ticking atomic bomb... **

**Dylan: Wh-what? **

**Hank: I'm sorry... **

**To Be Continued in Issue 4**


End file.
